Aimless
by johari linh
Summary: A songfic centering on three characters, Azula, Zuko and Toph. The lyrics are somehow fitted to their situation and character. Each character has his/her own side to show how they felt at some point.


A song fic about three characters. The song 'Aimless' is by Bethany Dillon. When I listened to it, I thought it just fit the three characters and maybe others but I used them. You may choose to listen it while reading. Either way, it's the lyrics making a point.

* * *

**_Azula_**

_The curtain falls, down she goes_

Everything she had done had been worth it. Every plan was successful. She conquered Ba Sing Se.

_So long worth_

And her brother is falling to her trap. Everything is going well according to her plan.

_All the applause seems beautiful_

They are rejoicing in her victory. Her father will be very proud of her when they go back.

_It's got a hold on her_

Her brother suspects her and the way everything is going on but she just smiles.

_She whispers, "I'll go home"_

When they arrived, she proudly walks. Everything is well.

_And then she's reminded_

_That she doesn't know where that is_

She was welcomed with honors and shouts of joy but that's all, nothing but that. Something feels lacking but she tries to ignore it.

* * *

_Thought she belonged_

Why shouldn't she belong? She is Princess Azula of the fire nation, a prodigy and favorite of the fire lord.

_But she knows she don't_

She always knew that. She wants more.

_Thought she had love_

I am his favorite. I am important.

_But it is not enough_

Why did mother always favor her brother over her? She is better than him.

Why did he look at her that way? Does it even matter?

Why did her friends betray her for her brother? They deserve where they are, away from her.

_The pain inside is speaking to her_

No one was there. Why is her mother there all of a sudden talking to her?

_How could she feel like this_

It isn't real. What she heard isn't real.

_So aimless_

Everything that she had done made her alone. She felt so lost and alone but couldn't accept. It just couldn't happen but it did.

* * *

**_Zuko_**

_His glass falls_

Everything that he always believes in shatters. Why did they agree to the plan? He speaks out.

_Breaks into a thousand pieces_

And everything just breaks like that. He was challenged to an Agni Kai.

_Spilling out all he's tried to hide_

He accepts to fight for what he believes in.

_"I only wanted to be strong, to be brave_

_But it's driven everyone away"_

His own father faced him. He couldn't and tried to surrender. He was burned in the face. He became banished from the nation he calls home. Everything was driven away from him.

* * *

_Thought he belonged_

Isn't he his father's son? How could he just do that?

_But he knows he don't_

He was in the wrong. He disrespected his own father. He deserves it.

_Thought he had love_

He deserves to be punished. It was his father's way of looking after him so he'd learn.

_But it is not enough_

If his mother was there, would things have turned out differently?

_The pain inside is speaking to him_

Where is she? Why isn't she there when he needed him? Why did she suddenly leave?

_How could he feel like this_

It shouldn't matter. He is no longer a little boy. He can take this and will do everything he can to regain his honor.

_So aimless_

He was so focused and didn't see his uncle's care for him. Somebody cared but he didn't notice. He was lost.

* * *

_**Toph**_

_I've been him, and I've been her_

I am the world's greatest earthbender.

_Covered up under the dirt_

I can do things others can't.

_I want to get out_

I'll escape from this house my parents caged me in.

_I want to be free_

I will go with the avatar.

_And know where I'm going_

I'll be his teacher.

* * *

_Thought I belonged_

They accepted me just fine in their group.

_But I know I don't_

We don't always get along.

_Thought I had love_

What my parents did to me wasn't because of love.

_But it is not enough_

But I wish they did.

_An aching inside speaking to me_

Maybe they did.

_How could I feel like this_

It doesn't show though.

_So aimless_

When this is all over, where would I go?

* * *

_They've always known this wasn't home_

All riches and power don't always matter.

_I've always known this wasn't home_

Being locked up isn't home.

* * *

Johari: Please do tell me what you think of it. I'll be really grateful to you if you did ^_^ Thank you for taking your time to read this. The other fic I'm writing, 'My Name is?' will probably updated tomorrow or anytime within this week.


End file.
